Stonehall Rhapsody
Prison Break "Come on Shephard!" The guard shouted as he shoved her into the cell. "Alright, alright!" she stumbled inside, taking a few more steps before falling onto her face. She slowly started to get back to her feet before falling over once again. "Do I really need to be here?" Shephard mumbled, her words somewhat slurred. The guard simply scoffed and walked away. Shephard rolled her eyes, getting back to her feet and dusting herself off. She reeked of alcohol, but not just on her breath. Her prized suit was covered in it from the fight from earlier. "They're not even paying for my dry-cleaning? Some gentlemen." A pair of red eyes snapped open at the muffled sound of speech and footsteps, blinking a few times to adjust to the primary blackness of the dimly lit room, the eyes slowly swiveled to the right barely glancing at cell doors. Narrowing slightly the eyes watched as a few shadows were cast against the entrance wall before one of the town guards appeared shoving someone towards the cell. Without paying a sole attention to the prisoner currently seated in the cell, the guard shoved the person who could now be identified as a masculine woman into the cell and slammed it shit before walking off down the corridor. Briefly studying the clearly intoxicated woman, the eyes shut themselves content to gather some more rest, however that idea was swept aside once the woman began mumbling to herself. Snorting at her remark about the guards being gentlemen, the eyes snapped back open before fully focusing on the other occupants of the cell. "Someone could say that you're not very womanly either with how much you stink of liquor." A gruff and baritone voice that sounded like a clattering stone echoed out from the dark towards the woman. As if the sound of the person's voice was a spell the darkness that once blacked the room began to lift as the sunlight began to eliminate the small cell, revealing the entirety of the room and the owner of the red eyes and baritone voice. Shephard turned behind her to meet the gaze of the man she was sharing a cell with. "It's just clothes. Men can be messy. Besides, while officers tend to treat drunkards more harshly during the arrest, any legal punishments normally tend to be less severe." She sat down, leaning against the wall. "I know I'll be out of here by tomorrow. Can't say the same about you." Grunting slightly as he rose up into a seated position, the mark gave Shepard a crooked smile before cracking his neck. "You seem to be new around here." He stated as he got to his feet. "These guards ain’t gonna remember you, once your in here you ain’t their problem anymore". She continued as he gestured towards the far corner of the cell where two skeletons could be seen gripping the bar. "Then again". He paused giving her once over before humming to himself. "You are a woman, they might actually remember you considering I doubt they have much luck with the town woman, they might turn you into their new "toy"." He said with a tone of indifference. "If they could only be so lucky," Shephard scoffed. "How do you think I ended up in here in the first place?" It was only then that the man sharing her cell would notice the blood on her knuckles, that clearly wasn't her own. "How long have you been in this cell anyways. I don't recognize you and I know everyone in this town." "I'd say maybe two or three days" He replied as he turned towards her. "I came here to collect something and got a little distracted and ended up killing a few idiots who got in my way," He said without an ounce of shame or remorse. "Although I could have escaped here long ago if I wanted but that would be ruing what I came to do," he said to Sheppard before glancing towards the window. "By the way, the name is Seizawa." The newly introduced Seizawa said while giving a crooked smile. "For some reason, I feel like our meeting her was faith," he said dramatically before busting out laughing. "I kid, of course, there ain't no such thing as faith." he finished casually with a dark look hidden in his eyes. "Shepherd," she responded tentatively, "What'd you come here to get?" Her voice was laced with a slight bit of malice. She moved her hand to reach for something but retracted it as she realized it wasn't there. At her question, His eyes gained a faraway look to them as if he was revisiting something only he could see. "Somewhere and Nowhere" was his vague response as a dazed look left his eyes. "Anyways, it just about the time I got out of here". He suddenly explained as he stood up and casually approached the back stone wall located right under the only window in the cell. "What the hell are you doing?" Shephard asked, getting back to her feet. Paying her no mind for the moment Seizawa placed his hand flat against the wall before turning to face Sheppard. "Just a little prison brake" he replied to her question before his hand suddenly "sunk" into the wall, before he pulled it back to reveal his entire hand now made from the same stone material as the wall. "You might want to step back a bit" he advised before punching the wall with a great amount of force which resulted in a large dust explosion. As the dust drifted over to her, it got in her nose and eyes. She coughed and sputtered, moving her hand back and forth to get the dust out of her face. When she finally opened her eyes, she found the massive hole that had been created in the wall. Her eyes widened in shock. "You're a Devil Fruit user!" "Devil Fruit?" Seizawa questioned as the stony complexion of his hand drained away returning his arm to its natural state and color. "What is a Devil Fruit?" He questioned again as up until now he hasn’t heard that particular name before. Raising his now normal colored arm, Seizawa turned to face Shepherd with a look of Intrigue and confusion etched on his face. "This is a curse that was placed on me for being the only survivor of that incident". He stated with conviction, as he truly believed he was cursed due to him surviving. Shephard sighed. She didn't want to take the time to explain what a Devil Fruit was or ask about whatever the hell that incident was. She just got back to her feet to follow Seizawa out through the hole. "I'll explain later. For now, we should get out of here before the guards return. There's no way they didn't hear that." Shrugging at Shephard’s response, Seizawa simply stepped through the new exit he created, paying very little mind to shocked onlookers. Glancing back towards Shephard, Seizawa gave her a brief look of confliction before nodding to himself. "Are you coming with me or will this be where we will part ways" he questioned as he looked towards the rushing guards in the distance. Without really waiting for her answer, Seizawa started moving away from the prison and more towards the town circle, with no real destination in mind. Shephard was still somewhat shocked at her cellmate's display of power. Then, an ever so small smirk etched its way onto her face. I can use this. "Alright, let's go." She followed him through the the hole. "Although, there's a place I'd like to visit while you're still in town, if you have the time after you get what you're looking for." For Rich or For Poor While Seizawa and Shephard were busy making their break away, another incident was unfolding back at the prison. With everything that happed in the flash of a few moments, the guards that were suppose to be stationed and watching over the prisoners were currently being held and interrogated in a rather unique fashion. "I will as again my darlings." A flamboyant yet masculine voice rang out. "How could you have failed to stop a drunken woman and a homeless bum from escaping-Moi." The voice questioned albeit this time with a bit of anger seeping in. "A-e-w" was all the guards could get out as he tried to catch his breath due to the constant movement his body was forced to undergo at the moment. Watching as the two guards continued to dance away as their feet began to bleed and foam began leaking from their mouth, an older man dressed in a marine uniform turned to the owner of the flamboyant voice with a look of disturbance. "P-please, Captain Ru". He began before recoiling at the look of pure perverse pleasure on the Marine Captains face as he watched the guards suffer. "They can’t answer you in their current state, anymore dancing and they’ll die!!" He exclaimed as he turned back to the guards, who’s feet were nothing but a bloody mess of shedded flesh and bone. Realizing that his lieutenant was right, and knowing that having them die from his Dancing fever would only result in trouble for him, Captain Ru released a disappointed moan before raising his hands and clapping. "Cut" he called out before watching as the guards simply collapsed to the ground unmoving. "Someone tend to them before they die-Moi". Ru called out before turning towards his lieutenant with a pouty upset look. "We can’t allow them to escape, especially not that man-Moi!" He angrily shouted while childishly stomping his foot. "He is responsible for ransacking numerous Marine affiliate locations and the death of Commodore Bait-Moi!" He stated as he continued to throw an tantrum. "And that Vulgar woman, who had the nerve to spill beer of my wondrous new coat-Moi." He shouted and kicked a table before recoiling in pain and hoping around holding his foot, which caused his subordinates to sweat drop as they continued to watch on in pity. "If we don’t find them, my reputation will be ruined-Moi" he said as he continued to nurse his bruised foot. ---- Having distances themselves from the pursuing guards, Seizawa decided to take temporary refuge inside a random house on the edge of the town center, After ensuring no one was around before "making" an entrance into the home this time a bit more quietly as to not alert anyone to their location. Turning to face Shephard he singled for her to keep quiet before entering the home. "We can probably hide here for a few moments before we continue". He stated while glancing around the room, taking note of the numerous valuable artifacts that laid within with a greedy smile. "Perhaps we could stay here a bit longer after all." He said as he casually picked up a clock that was made from pure silver. "Yeah, maybe a little longer". He continued to mumble aloud. "There were reports of someone stealing a lot of precious items lately," Shephard began, "was that you?" Shrugging nonchalantly at the question, Seizawa continued to pillage from the house. "I wouldn’t call it stealing, it’s more correctly to say I have been borrowing from those who won’t really miss it." He stated clearly ignoring the fact that he always robbed places of everything. Looking around for anything for anything that could be used to transport the pillaged Items, he spotted a conveniently placed stack of bags in the corner. Without paying attention to the convince of the situation he grabbed a few bags and began robbing the place blind. Pausing he looks towards Shephard, before tossing a bag at her. "You might as well grab something as well, your probably already listed as my accomplice". He blindly stated before continuing to rob the house. "That doesn't matter," Shephard began, "like I said before, there's a place I want to hit soon anyways. It contains most of the island's riches, then after that, I'm leaving this place and never coming back." In what was almost a flash of light, each of the bags were filled with gems, precious metals, and Beli. She dropped the one she was holding by Seizawa's feet. "So, can we go now?" Staring blankly at Shephard then at the bag then the room for a few moments before shrugging and throwing the filled bags over his shoulder. "Lead the way". was his only response. "Just make sure you can keep up." Shephard ran back through the hole Seizawa had made, beckoning him to follow her. She increased her speed marginally, just enough to avoid getting caught, but not the same blinding speed that her new partner had witnessed earlier. It wasn't much longer until they reached the outside of a building, the largest one in the entire town, a large, black tower akin to a skyscraper. It really stood out in comparison to the other buildings nearby. Especially since it was more rural. "It's strange that a majority of the island's money isn't kept in a bank. Would you mind?" She motioned for Seizawa to use his ability. Catching on to her unasked question, Seizawa placed his hand against the wall and once again used his ability to create a entrance. "So what i'm hearing is that, majoirty of the islands currenty is currently located in this building?" He questioned a bit greedily and exictedly. "100%" Shephard got into a sprinting position, ready to attack as soon as the whole was open. She ran through it, in another blink. By the time Seizawa would enter the room, there'd already be a dozen unconscious guards in suits. "They keep all the goodies on the top floor. We can take the elevator. Good thing the alarm hasn't-" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Me and my big mouth." Watching as the room filled with a mixture of guards and marine soldiers, all entrances and exits to the room where quickly blocked off. "I guess we’ll have to fight out way to the goods then". Seizawa said in a excited tone, as his body began to take on the marble texture of the floor. Without warning he took off and began battling his way through guards and marines alike, without any hesitation. Shephard sighed. "Well, at least he's strong." She zipped around, taking out anyone in her path. Her unprecedented speed allowed her to target vital points on her opponent's body, taking each of them down in one hit each. It didn't take much longer for the duo to clear a path. "The elevators shut down in the case of an emergency. Come on!" She ran up the stairs, waiting for Seizawa to follow. "How exactly are you doing that?" Seizawa questioned as he tried to catch up with Shephard, near the elevator. "Were you also cursed?" He asked again when he finally reached her. Shephard rolled her eyes. "This isn't a curse, I just ate a Devil Fruit. I'll explain it later, for now, we really don't have time for idle chit chat." Another small group of guards arrived. She quickly dispatched of them before they could react. Staring at the back of Shepard as he attempted to keep up with her, Seizawa couldn’t help but narrow his eyes in suspicion. The way she carried herself showed that she had experience dealing with trouble but, that was the exact reason Seizawa was suspicious. He didn’t know where she was leading him, for all he knew this was a trap and the entire situation was a setup, however it could all be just a coincidence and he was merely being paranoid. Deciding that he would keep his guard up, Seizawa continued to follow Shepard while battling his way through the guards that managed to get past Shepard. Shephard continued plowing through the various guards on her way up the tower, with Seizawa taking up the rear. It didn't take much longer before the two reached the top floor. "Here we go." A massive safe stood at the end of the hall. "Looks like they used up all their soldiers trying to stop us. Would you do the honors." Shephard gestured towards the safe door. "Eh, what exactly are we doing?" Seizawa questioned as he stared at the safe door before placing his hand on it before repeating his previous actions and creating an opening in the safe. Seizawa's question was answered the second there was a hole. Gold bricks, stacked up to the ceiling, lined the walls, with there only enough room for someone to walk single-file through the stacks to each side of the square-shaped room. Shephard appeared next to Seizawa. "There it is." At the end of the room, a sword, wrapped in bandages, was displayed. In another flash, she came back to Seizawa, the sword now in her hand. Ignoring Shepard for a moment, Seizawa’s eyes took sight of the Gold Bricks that lines the wall, widening his eyes every few seconds as he mentally Counted each gold brick, Seizawa couldn’t stop the greed from entering his eyes. Without even saying a word he quickly moved into the room and placed his hand upon the gold bricks, however instead of his hands taking the gold texture, the entire gold brick was absorbed into his hand. Smiling greedily Seizawa took to the room absorbing as much of the gold as he could possibly have, all the while forgetting about Shepard being in the room. "Well, looks like we both got what we want." Shephard turned towards the exit, only to met by a large squad of marines. "Freeze!" one of them shouted, each of the marines pointing rifles at the duo. "Put your weapon down!" Shephard looked down at her sword, her fingers gripping tightly on the hilt. "I'm not letting go of you again." The bandages on the sword unwrapped from the blade, almost as if it had done it by itself. She sliced the sword in front of her. The marines had been taken care of, if they weren't slashed they were dismembered. The sword had done its job... a little too well. The top portion of the building started sliding off from its roof. "Well," Shephard was breathing laboriously, "that went a little better than expected." She dropped to her knees, gasping for air. Pausing in his greedy rampage, Seizawa turned towards towards Shepard, having ignored everything that occurred prior thanks to his deep love for money. "Hey, are you ok?" He questioned moving towards her and gently patting her back. "I'm fine," Shephard steadily rose back to her feet, "just a little tired. Been doing a lot of running today." Just as Seizawa was about to question her once more the door to the far back of the room was suddenly and dramatically opened, with a group of Marine Soilder spilling into the room within seconds all aiming their guns towards the Duo. Parting the group and making himself standout rather prominently Ru glances towards Seizawa and Shephard with a flustered and angry expression. "So we finally meet my beautiful darlings-Moi" he satiated after a few moments of silence. "You don’t know the amount of trouble you have cost I-Moi" he continued raising his hands dramatically before shaking it in mock anger. "But I digress, you two shan’t be running amuck in my theater anymore" he announced before ordering his Soilder to attack and capture them. Shephard was tired, still having trouble standing, but she wasn't so tired she couldn't lay out this flamboyant Marine captain. Using her trademark speed, she flew in front of Ru, aiming a high speed jab to his throat. Before anyone could even blink let alone fire off a single shot, all stood and watched speechless as Ru was downed by a single hit. His body collapsing to the ground like a puppet with it’s strings cut. Not knowing what to do the Marines just stood there confused, however it was thanks to this that Seizawa was able to make quick work of them. Glancing at the room full of unconscious Marines then towards Shephard, Seizawa briefly scratched his head in bafflement before going over to his companion and picking her up before making a brake for it. "I can... walk... myself..." Her eyes quickly glazed over as she slipped into unconscious. "What is up with that sword?" Category:Role-Plays